


【哈德】德拉科的圣诞礼物

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 德拉科在圣诞节收到了他一生中最好的礼物。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	【哈德】德拉科的圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑小甜饼

德拉科在圣诞那天早晨捡到一只小鹿。  
他一睁眼，那只小鹿就已经用扎着红色蝴蝶结的鹿角轻轻拱他，大大的绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着睡眼朦胧的金发少年。  
小鹿温热的舌头舔舔他的嘴唇，高兴地在原地跳着转了两个圈。  
德拉科围着小鹿转着圈打量它，这是一只没有成年的公鹿，以人类的年龄来看大概跟我差不多。他迅速下了结论。  
他换好衣服，准备去吃早餐，摸摸小鹿的头：“乖乖呆着，晚上回来陪你。”暖呼呼的绒毛蹭着他的掌心，德拉科满意极了，他对外宣传最喜欢的是龙，但其实金发斯莱特林最喜欢的是毛茸茸的动物。总而言之，这份来历不明的礼物他喜欢极了。  
小鹿拽住他的衣角，绿油油的大眼睛委委屈屈地看着他，仿佛在控诉他将自己丢在这里一整天。德拉科哽住了，很难解释我居然真的从一头鹿的眼神里看出这么多情绪。  
他再三向这只马上要哭出来的鹿表示自己晚上会尽快回来，固执的小公鹿依然咬住他的衣角不放，一人一鹿争执了半天，最终德拉科不得不更改圣诞日程表，放弃和潘西、布雷斯的晚餐，午饭后回来。  
小公鹿满意地摇摇尾巴，跳上德拉科的床，缩进被子里，目送金发少年快步离开。  
德拉科的心情在早餐后跌到谷底，他听见格兰芬多那边红毛韦斯莱正在跟格兰杰说救世主不见了。他看见两人急匆匆离开大厅到处去找哈利时，恨不得跟上去一起找——  
是的，德拉科暗恋哈利。  
任何一个从小听着救世主故事长大的小巫师都会爱上哈利·波特的！德拉科在二年级时为自己的喜欢找了个完美的借口，终于肯面对这个事实了。而这表现出来就变成了变本加厉的挑衅。  
十分钟后，德拉科坐不住了，他决定带上自己的鹿一起去找哈利。  
他一回宿舍就立刻开始找爸爸给自己的防身小玩意，直到小鹿迷迷糊糊转过头疑惑地看向他时，才絮絮叨叨，像打开了话闸一样：“哈利不见了我得去找他，你跟我一起去。这个该死的波特真不让人省心…我可不能把你一头鹿丢在这…嘿，我的防恶咒徽章呢…”  
“你为什么去找他？”一个带着笑意的声音低声问。  
“废话！”德拉科翻了个白眼，“我喜欢他啊，他失踪了我不得找吗…”说着又是一阵乱翻。  
“？？？”德拉科突然反应过来宿舍除了自己的说话声是不该有声音的，而且这个声音为什么那么像“失踪的哈利”？  
他僵硬地转过身，还没看清就被按进一个宽厚、温暖的胸膛，他忍不住吸了口气，和他偷偷捡的格兰芬多围巾一个味道，是波特的味道。  
“我很开心，德拉科。”哈利笑起来，德拉科在他怀里看不见他的表情，但他想象的到，那双漂亮的绿眼睛微微弯起，嘴角向上…  
德拉科还是晕晕乎乎的，哈利的脸越凑越近，就要挨上的时候他突然伸手按在他的脸上，一脸警惕：“你真的是波特吗？”  
哈利强硬地掰开他冰凉的手并反手扣在墙上，重重地吻上那个他喜欢了好久的满肚子坏水的金发少年。  
衣兜里一张纸轻飘飘落在地上，这是不知道送什么礼物好告白的Santa Potter偷偷从德拉科床头拿走的，上面写着：  
“我的圣诞愿望是和哈利·波特在一起——DM”  
于是圣诞小鹿波特来实现他的愿望了。


End file.
